pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Forces of Evil
Pikmin: Forces of Evil is an entry in the Pikmin franchise created by Nintendo and Retro Studios that released within the second quarter of 2013. Unlike most Pikmin games, Forces of Evil is a two-dimensional entry and does not take place on just the Planet of the Pikmin, though the core elements of the series are still present. Also, unlike its main series, the game focuses on upgrades to Olimar's equipment and objectives than treasure-hunting and days do not end at nighttime. NICALiS, Inc. has announced plans to make a port of FoE to PC. Nintendo has yet to make a descision on giving them the OK to do so. Plot Captain Olimar is enjoying his day off with his newly-acquired wealth at the famous Hocotate Springs with his family, Louie, and The President, when all of a sudden Bulbie runs in carrying Olimar's communicator, which is recieving a SOS message that a crew of Hocotate scientists have crash-landed on the Planet of the Pikmin. Several minutes of travel later, he get in the company ship on his own to search the planet for the stranded scientists with a squad of Pikmin. After The Rescue Olimar locates the Hocotate scientists, leads them to the Ship for safety, and calls the Onions with him as he goes into space, intent on figuring out why the scientists had crashed. During the ride back in the Research Pod, the scientists tell Olimar that they had been shot down by an evil mastermind named The Entity, who is intent on taking over the universe using the creatures on the Planet of the Pikmin as cheap labor. Olimar almost engages in evasive action of the Onions out of fear of his old comrades before the scientists tell him Pikmin are immune to The Entity's mind control. Soon after the hyperjump into Hocotate's atmosphere, a bomb planted on the Ship explodes, jettisoning Olimar into space with the Onions following him and the Research Pod down to Hocotate Freight. The Pikmin awaken Olimar in a cave to find that he had landed on a familiar planet... Escaping Zebes After finding and repairing the ruins of another spaceship, Olimar heads to the heart of Zebes for a power source, only to encounter the first of The Entity's crazy contraptions: a machine known as the Smash-Tron 6000. Using his fists and his Pikmin, he takes down the Smash-Tron and gains access to the Zebesian Core, which he taps into to power up his cobbled-together ship. The planet starts to break apart due to the core's puncturing causing a planet-destroying chain reaction, and Olimar barely escapes with his life. Once back on Hocotate, he learns more about the universe-takeover plot and vows to defeat The Entity to prevent him from destroying life as they knew it. The President tells him that he located three suspicious energy sources on Pop Star, the Mushroom World, and a suspiciously familiar planet, thinking they might be hotspots in the plot. The Research Pod attaches itself to the new ship, vowing to help out Olimar on his mission. The Final Fight Olimar destroys all three of the hotspots, ridding each world of The Entity's corruption and severing vital generators in his plot. However, The Entity had backup generators, and by using those he had enough energy to power up his gigantic starship's Gemini Crusher. Calling his henchmen back to the ship, he prepares to destroy all the main planets of influence to shock the universe and make it susceptible to assault. Olimar gets into his new ship and sets the sights for the flying planet-destroyer with the Onions following suit. Threat Neutralized After a long battle in Another Dimension, Olimar and his Pikmin horde finally defeat The Entity before the Gemini Crusher fires and disable the weapon before anyone else tries to take over the universe. The Entity flies away on his escape craft and vows revenge on Olimar, the Pikmin, and all of Hocotate. With a wave of peace crossing the universe, Olimar goes back to Hocotate Springs, but forgets to dismiss the Onions back to the Planet of the Pikmin. He learns that Pikmin can breathe in Hocotate's atmosphere, and the President sees a possible business in Pikmin adoption... Locations Pikmin: Forces of Evil has not just 1 world, but several, with Hocotate Frieght serving as a central hub. * Hub: Hocotate Freight * World 1: Planet of the Pikmin ** Boss: None * World 2: Zebes ** Boss: Smash-Tron 6000 * World 3: Pop Star ** Boss: Z3ro * World 4: Mushroom World ** Boss: Entity Fight #3 * World 5: Earth??? ** Boss: Wily Machine * World 6: Entity Enterprises ** Final Boss: The Entity's Last Stand After completing Zebes, you are not allowed to return to the planet. Worlds 3, 4, and 5 can be completed in any order. Information * Unlike the rest of the series, Olimar doesn't take off into space at night time. Instead, his Pikmin leave to orbit the current planet as Olimar explores. During night time, the nocturnal predators are awake and actively hunting him down through the 2D corridors and platforms. Main Characters * Captain Olimar: The main hero of the Pikmin series and a proud employee of Hocotate Freight. He was relaxing with his fortune in Pokos before the events of the game. You control Olimar throughout his adventure. * Louie: Hocotate Freight's other, slightly less competent employee. He shows up in several points of the game and during boss battles to give Olimar assistance. * The President: The owner and founder of Hocotate Freight, the universe's second largest shipper of Pikpik Carrots. Like Louie, he shows up several times to give support to Olimar and helps him navigate. * The Entity: Owner of Entity Enterprises, a corporation that does nothing more than scheme to take over the universe and embezzle funds from other corporations. He is the villian of the game, if "take over the universe" wasn't obvious enough for you. * Research Pod: The Hocotate Ship's AI construct. Its body is destroyed, but it quickly secures itself onto Olimar's new ship. Pikmin Forces of Evil trims the cast down to the main five Pikmin and gives a welcome buff to all the Pikmin. Purple Pikmin and White Pikmin now have Onions, too. Idle Pikmin now will actively chase down nearby items, can chase enemies at a wider radius, and now have the ability to jump like Olimar. '''NOTE:'This section just tells the extra abilities the Pikmin are given. *Red Pikmin: Red Pikmin can climb ledges and can swim in lava, where other Pikmin will be fried in an instant. *Yellow Pikmin: Yellow Pikmin can do a double-jump and hack machines using static electricity. *Blue Pikmin: Blue Pikmin retain their "lifeguard" role from Pikmin 1 and can help other Pikmin regenerate Health. *Purple Pikmin: Purple Pikmin have the ability to climb ledges like Reds, are immune to explosions and wind, and can repair machines with Yellow Pikmin. *White Pikmin: White Pikmin can grip special rings and swing to special locations and can crawl into some enemies for an easier kill. Upgrades Like the Metroid series, Forces of Evil has upgrades strewn across the game world. On Zebes, all the upgrades on the planet must be obtained to fight the world boss. Recurring Upgrades * Alloy Enhancer - Strengthens Olimar's maximum suit integrity by 50 points. (If the suit integrity hits zero, Olimar succumbs to oxygen poisoning.) * Charge Generator - Incrases the power of Olimar's Charge Glove tosses/punches and reduces the charge time needed. * Muscle Supplements - Makes Olimar's punch knock enemies further back and more deadly. * Leg Booster - Olimar's legs become stronger, allowing him to jump and run easier. Main Upgrades * Charge Glove: Allows Olimar to charge a Pikmin toss/punch. * Charge Combos: ** Prometheus's Gift: Charged Red Pikmin do a special attack involving fire. ** Spin Cycle: After landing, charged Yellow Pikmin will do a electric spinjump like the Screw Attack. ** Magical Aura: Charged Blue Pikmin slow down the enemy as they attack, allowing for less Pikmin to be lost. ** Hukler Bulker: Charged Purple Pikmin will do a homing attack that does severe damage and stuns all enemies on the screen. (This Charge Combo takes the longest amount of time to preform.) ** Photosynthesis Mist: Charged White Pikmin convert their toxins into a special mist sprayed from their fingertips that heals all Pikmin in the mist's attack range. * Heat Shield: An addition to Olimar's suit that stops fire from hurting him and reduces lava damage by 60%. * Warsong: Olimar builds up a rage meter with damage delivered and recieved. Once it's full, he can ignite bloodlust in his Pikmin, allowing them to do double damage. Olimar's punches also do quadruple damage during an active rage. * Rocket Pack: Olimar gains a back-mounted boosting device that allows him to do a jump in mid-air. * Whistler DLX: Has the same effect as the Pluckaphone and the Mega Tweeter from Pikmin 2, but in one difficult-to-obtain package. * Climbing Gloves: Olimar can climb the rings that only White Pikmin can climb. * Shock Resistor: Olimar can now get past electricity with taking only 10% of the damage.